Adapting
by Shark on Land
Summary: It hadn't happened on purpose. It was a fluke through and through. It's not as if they had wanted to switch bodies. "Alice dear, how in the world can you stand not wearing a hat? It's perfectly dreadful!" Hatter/Alice. A story told in oneshots.
1. Prologue

**A/N:** Well, thanks to the encouragement of QuicksilverWitch, I have decided to give this story a go. Amazingly enough, this one will actually be a multi-chapter story. That's right folks, you heard right! It's not a drabble! And that's not all! I'll actually be trying to work quickly on this story! Anywho, I hope that all you crazy kids enjoy this!

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own anything. Nothin'. Natta. Zip. Bupkiss. Satisfied?

* * *

"…What is it?" Alice inquired, staring at the vial the White Queen was holding out to her. The vial was filled with a murky purple liquid that almost seemed to bubble within its confines.

"The blood of a Jabberwocky," the White Queen explained in her airy voice.

As she took it reluctantly into her palm, Alice murmured, "Will it… take me home?"

"If that is what you wish," the Queen responded, a slight smirk set on her pale face.

Gazing down at the small bottle, Alice felt her brows crease as she attempted to make her decision. Home meant safety. Home was reason. Home was where everything made sense. She would never need to pick up a sword ever again. She would never need to know the similarities between a raven and a writing desk. Queens wouldn't shout, "Off with head". Animals wouldn't talk, flowers would be faceless, and cats would simply purr instead of grin. Everything would make sense once again. With those thoughts in mind, Alice slowly began uncork the delicate vial.

But suddenly, she felt someone breathe by her ear. "… You could stay," the Mad Hatter offered, green eyes silently pleading for her to stay.

Those small words slowly forced her to rethink her previous thoughts. Where would be the fun if animals couldn't talk? Where would be the adventure? What if she actually _wanted_ to find the answer to the Hatter's riddle? Back home, everyone and everything was sensible. They wouldn't know imagination if it bit them, save for her father. To be perfectly honest, Alice was sick of sensibility by now. Back home, she was ridiculed for her daydreams. In England, people looked down on her for not doing silly things, like not wearing a corset. Did she _really _want to go back there? The answer made itself known to her in an instant.

"What a wonderful idea," she said, smiling brightly at the Mad Hatter. "What a crazy, mad, wonderful idea." Would it really be so horrible to stay with this man? With these people who had accepted her far more easily than her own family? She could grow quite used to living in Wonderland, or rather Underland. But then, a pang suddenly hit Alice as she realized something else. "But…there are some things I need to do, and some questions I need to answer."

At those words, it almost seemed as if the mad gleam in the Hatter's eyes had dimmed just the slightest bit. Laying a pale hand on her armor-clad shoulder, he murmured sadly, "You won't forget us?"

"Of course not." And with that, she tipped back her head and swallowed the liquid in one gulp. Taking what she believed would be the last look at her dear friend, Alice attempted to focus on the Hatter as her vision grew blurry. The Hatter's glowing eyes seemed to spin faster and faster until Alice was forced to close her eyes for fear of getting sick. Eventually, the spinning ceased and she flicked her eyes open.

Strangely enough however, the environment didn't seem to have changed at all. The same dark, gloomy sky was looming overhead, and no vegetation could be seen. Funny, last she remembered it had been a beautiful, sunny day at Lord Ascot's home. This was quite peculiar indeed...

"And since when did you show up? Really, it's quite rude to show up now that the battle's already won," she heard familiar voice mutter in irritation.

Eyes flying open in shock, Alice looked toward the source of that Scottish accent. "Hatter, how did… you… get… here?"

"What do you mean 'how did I get here'?! I've always been here!" he roared. "You're the one who suddenly appeared, you bloody mirror!"

"Mirror?" Rubbing her eyes, Alice was positive she was dreaming again. Why in the world was the Hatter's voice coming out of her body? Perhaps she hit her head on her way out of the rabbit hole? However, when she moved her hands away from her eyes, it took everything she had not to start screaming. Her hands were now deathly white and were covered with eerily familiar bandages. Bandages that the Mad Hatter had usually worn about his hands. Instantly she touched her head and felt the wild curls against her hands.

"Hatter," she said faintly. Apparently she had still retained her own voice. "There's… something wrong with your hair…"

"Whatever to you mean? It's still the same as it's always… been," he protested as he touched the hair that had once belonged to Alice. A look of shock passing across his features, the Mad Hatter shot his now light blue eyes over to his former body. "_Alice_?"

The White Queen, who had previously been standing in absolute shock, now covered her face with her hands. "This isn't good. Not good at all."

"I couldn't agree with you more Your Highness. Honestly Alice, how in the world could you move about so easily wearing this heavy load?" the Hatter said, moving his armored arms about awkwardly. "I simply don't see how you did it. And how in the world can you stand not wearing a _hat_? Goodness, it feels strange!"

* * *

**A/N:** Next chapter! Explanations and missing hats! Yeah, that couldn't possibly go wrong.


	2. Chapter 1: Explanations and Missing Hats

**A/N: **Whew, and here be the second chapter. Or more commonly referred to the chapter that is second. Or perhaps, the chapter that is of the second coming. Eh, whatever floats your boat.

**Quick note though.** It may grow more confusing as to whom I'm referring to (Alice and the Mad Hatter having switched bodies and all), so I'm going to try to explain it a bit.

For example:

_The White Queen spoke to Alice, and then threw a golf ball at the Mad Hatter's head._

This indicates that the White Queen is talking to Alice (who is in the Mad Hatter's body), while throwing said golf ball at the Mad Hatter (who is in Alice's body). Follow me? If anybody is confused at all, please tell me so that I can try to fix it!

Anywho, I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed, faved this story, and/or put it on their alert list. In return, I shall do my very best to keep things as lively as possible. *Insert curtsy of choice here.* Well, I think I've blabbed enough for now. Please enjoy!

_Disclaimer:_ Still don't own anything. Just this here plot is all.

* * *

"Are you sure?" Mirana questioned. "Are you completely certain of this?"

"Yes Your Majesty," the Mad Hatter (or rather the Hatter that was in Alice's body) confirmed. "I do in fact... have a scar on my left knee."

"What does this have to do with anything?" Alice sighed.

"Simple curiosity," the White Queen shrugged as she sat on her pristine throne. "Now, onto the matter of your… predicament."

"Now just a moment Your Majesty," the Hatter interjected. "I wouldn't call this a predicament in the least."

"Regardless," she said. "I think that I might have an idea of how this… matter came to be. Tell me, were the two of you touching in any way? A brush of the shoulder, perhaps?"

Recalling the moment where she had attempted to leave Underland, Alice creased her orange brows in concentration. Indeed, there had been a moment where the two of them had touched. That's it. It had been when she had been about to leave, and the Hatter had placed his hand on her shoulder. Why had he done that anyway? Just that question alone was enough to puzzle her. In any case, he surely had no idea of the consequences of that action.

Seeing that Alice was deep in thought, the Hatter said what was needed in her stead. "You are correct Your Highness."

"Ah, then that makes the matter much clearer. You see, Jabberwocky blood is a fickle substance, it having properties that can grant any wish and all."

"Wait, are you then saying that Alice wanted us to switch bodies?!" Turning to Alice, the Hatter then exclaimed to her, "That was terribly rude of you!"

"Excuse me?" she questioned, raising her bushy eyebrows.

"I can't think of any more rude thing than to take somebody else's body! I understand how you could be envious, but this was uncalled for!"

"Envious?" Alice repeated blankly. It was true that she admired him… but _envious_?

"As I was saying," Mirana said pointedly, shooting a glare toward Alice's body. "If one is to make a wish using the blood, then his or her mind must be completely free of all doubts. However, the balance can be easily disrupted."

"Even by someone else's touch?" Alice said, tilting her head slightly.

"Especially by that," the White Queen nodded.

"Why?"

"That, unfortunately, I do not know," she sighed. "Like I said, it's a fickle substance."

"Indeed it is," a voice chuckled as a cat's head suddenly appeared by the Mad Hatter's body. "You've changed Alice. Although, I'm not sure if I like this new look of yours." Rather than retorting as he had predicted, the occupants of the room just glared at him. "Can't any of you take a joke?" Chessur huffed, the same grin plastered on his face. "Bloody layabouts. Well anyway, I've come to offer you a bargain," he purred, flying around the Mad Hatter's currently golden head. "I'll give you some advice concerning your situation… but I'm afraid that I'll need some encouragement on your part."

"What do you want?" Alice sighed.

"… I really do like that hat, you know."

"Very funny," the Mad Hatter muttered. "You can play your jokes later Chessur... Besides my hat wouldn't look nearly as good on you as it does on me."

"Oh, don't be like that," Chessur sniffed. "You're just being selfish is all."

"Don't be ridiculous. It's just that… that it's mine! And you can't have it!"

'_They're just like children fighting over a toy,'_ Alice smiled, trying to hold in a giggle. Suddenly she noticed that her head now felt considerably lighter. Looking up, she saw the Cheshire Cat grinning above her with the Mad Hatter's hat placed on his own head before he disappeared entirely.

"Blasted cat," she heard the Hatter mutter.

"He'll return it eventually," Mirana said airily.

"Aye. Well," he said, clapping his hands together. "Best move on. So Your Highness, do you know of any way to cure this?"

"But I thought you said that this _wasn't_ a predicament?" the White Queen questioned, eyes glinting.

"I never said such a thing!" he said, as if he were horribly offended at the notion. "After all, there's nothing like belonging where one should be belonging, otherwise things would be longing to belong in places that they do no belong in. And that is truly ridiculous."

It was here that Alice was unable to hold it in any longer, and began to roar with laughter. She couldn't believe that she had been about to leave this place for dreary old England and its rules. However, when she looked up, she could have sworn she saw a strange expression flash across the Hatter's face. An expression eerily similar to the one he had made when she had called him a dream when they had stood together on the Queen's balcony.

And _that_ truly unsettled her.

* * *

**A/N:** I have to admit, this is a pretty fun fandom to write for. Anywho, in the next chapter! Baths and Stars! … As well as the possibility of a certain cat owning up and returning a certain hat, which he certainly stole without any certain reason.

Oh yes, and another note. I'll be soon moving this story to the new Alice in Wonderland genre called "Alice in Wonderland, 2010". I'm sorry if this causes any inconvenience. But please, continue reading! It makes me feel happeh!


	3. Chapter 2: Baths and Stars

**A/N:** And here be the third chapter! And I'm sorry if this has taken longer to come out. It took a little longer to think things through. But I promise that I'll have the next chapter out faster! And thanks to everyone who has reviewed, faved, put this story on their alert list, and all that jazz. And I'm glad that no one found the last chapter confusing. That makes things _a lot_ easier on my part.

_Disclaimer: _What do you think? Yeah, still don't own anything.

* * *

"You two don't mind staying in your previous rooms, do you?" Mirana asked as she walked through her kitchen, dodging the miscellaneous objects thrown by the March Hare.

"Not at all," the two replied at the same time. Looking at the Mad Hatter from the corner of her eye, Alice watched him worriedly. Ever since they had left the throne room, he had been silent strangely enough. The Mad Hatter was many things, but above all else, he was most definitely _not_ the type to keep things to himself. There was not a moment she could recall where he had been so decidedly quiet. But as another pan flew by her face, Alice found herself asking, "Excuse me Your Majesty, but… why do you keep all your ingredients in the kitchen of all places?"

"Well Alice," Mirana murmured as she searched through the bottles and containers that lay before her on a large table. "The way I see it, this way I'll at least know where everything is. Oh, and have I told you about my creations?"

"I'm afraid not, Your Majesty."

"Hm. Well I simply must show you them one day! They're simply delightful, aren't they Tarrant?" the White Queen asked excitedly.

"Hm? Oh, yes Milady," he said before returning his gaze back to the floor.

"Wait. Tarrant?" Alice questioned. In her mind the Mad Hatter had always been… well, the Mad Hatter. That always had seemed to be his name, and it had never occurred to her that he might have another. It quickly became apparent to her of how little she actually knew of him, and in a way… she felt ashamed of herself for believing she knew so much about him. Catching her out of the corner of his eye, the Mad Hatter felt his eyes soften at her downcast expression that echoed across his own features.

"My full name is Tarrant Hightopp, if that helps at all," he said, giving her a small smile in the hopes of cheering her up. Shooting him a quick smile, Alice's attention was suddenly drawn away when she crashed into a pillar.

"You might want to watch out for those," Mirana said, turning her head back. "They have a habit of sneaking about like that."

"Thanks for the warning," Alice murmured, rubbing her head. Yep, there was definitely going to be a bruise in the morning. More crashing could be heard as the White Queen sorted through her various supplies. "What are you looking for anyway, Your Highness?"

"Something to reverse the spell. What else?" she replied. "Let's see," she murmured underneath her breath "Entrails… definitely not… perhaps this will… no, that will only make things worse… hmmm…" Shooting a look toward the Hatter in hopes of some kind of explanation, he only gave a shrug of his shoulders. "You two _might_ want to find something else to do. This is probably going to take longer than I thought." For a while, all that could be heard was the White Queen's mutterings as she threw random items about.

"Well," the Mad Hatter suddenly announced, rubbing his hands together. "_I_ feel particularly filthy. Mayhaps it's time I gave myself a thorough washing." It was just as he began to turn the corner from the kitchens that Alice realized what he had just said.

Suddenly sprinting after him, she shouted, "Oh no you don't!"

* * *

"…Alice…"

"…Yes?"

"Is all this really… _necessary_?" he asked, shifting uncomfortably from where he sat.

"Yes," she said without hesitation. "Now, hold still and don't move."

"Very well," the Mad Hatter sighed. "But when can I take off this blindfold? It's incredibly uncomfortable." Slapping away his hands as he tried to remove the cloth covering his eyes, Alice glared at him with her bright green eyes.

"You can take it off once you finish with your bath."

"Speaking of which, are you almost done?" he asked, tilting his head toward the sound of her voice.

"Almost." Giving a small sigh, the Mad Hatter recalled the events of the past few minutes. As soon as he had taken a single step out of the throne room, Alice had tackled him, saying something about modesty and respect. Next thing he knew, he was blindfolded in the bathing chambers as Alice took over the task for him. All in all, he had to say that he was slightly disappointed in the lack of trust she showed for him. Then again, this wasn't exactly an everyday occurrence. Somebody else occupying one's own body and all. "There, done," he heard her say. Feeling a thick robe wrap around himself, he assumed that it was now safe to remove the blindfold.

"There. Much better," he said brightly. "Oh, and would you look at that?"

"Look at what?"

"The sky, of course! Look at all those stars!" he exclaimed, running toward the nearby balcony. Running alongside him, Alice gave a genuine smile at the man's nature. He never was one to hide his emotions, but just being able to relish in the fact that she was with him was… indescribable. "You know, the stars never used to shine _this_ brightly when the Red Queen, may her head be blasted, was around. Tell me Alice, are there that many stars in Aboveland?"

"I suppose at one time there were, but with every night, it's getting harder and harder to see them."

"I wonder why…" he murmured, dropping into a thoughtful mood. "I've got it! Maybe they just like it more down here! Besides, I've heard that Time prefers to spend his time up there." Suddenly, he began to talk faster and faster. "Maybe that's why people age so much up there. You know, I could've sworn that McTwisp had gotten a little gray about the whiskers from spending so much time up there. Maybe he should stay away for a while. Or maybe—"

"Hatter," Alice suddenly interjected.

"… Thank you," he said softly, trying to regain his breath from his earlier rant. And for a while, neither of them spoke a word, each drowning in their own thoughts. Shifting his gaze toward Alice, Tarrant Hightopp allowed himself to think of what might happen. If Alice decided to stay, rather than return to that dreadful place that had made her forget Underland. What was so important up there that she had to almost leave everybody (and himself) behind? What was her life like up there anyway? He cringed slightly as he thought of how little he actually knew of her. But what he _did_ know was that Alice had grown into an absolutely lovely woman, who had thankfully regained her muchness. And, although he was afraid to admit it out loud, he was developing rather confusing feelings for her quite quickly. The reason they were so confusing was the fact that everytime that she seemed to so much as look at him, the bread and butterflies seemed to swarm about in the pit of his stomach. A rather peculiar thing for such creatures to do in the first place.

Looking down at the hands that rightfully belonged to Alice, the Hatter flexed her fingers to feel her smooth hands for himself. After all, it would probably be the only time he would ever be able to do so. No matter how hard he wished, Alice would most likely return to her home as soon as she had regained her body.

"—ter… Hatter!" Alice's voice suddenly cried out, forcing him out of his thoughts.

"It's Hightopp," he replied, not looking up from his hands.

"What?"

"My name. You can call me Hightopp now, you know. Perhaps even Tarrant, should it ever catch your fancy," he said, giving her a small smile. "I didn't just tell you my name for the sake of telling you. That would defeat the purpose of names. If one is not called by his name, then how is the one named supposed to know that he has been called?"

"By calling his real name," Alice replied, flashing him one of her bright smiles. Although, he had to admit; that particular look didn't fit so well on his own face. Nonetheless, he was grateful.

"Precisely," he chuckled.

"Hightopp—"  
"Alice—" They both said at the same time. "By all means, you first," Hightopp said, grinning broadly.

"If you insist," she said, a teasing light gleaming in her eyes. However, the light quickly faded as a more serious expression dawned on her face. "Hightopp," she began. "Do... Do you…"

"Yes?" he prodded gently.

"Do you… think that I should go back? When all this is fixed, I mean."

"That depends," he replied, his voice slowly slipping into a Scottish accent. "Do you _want_ to go back?" And if she had looked in his direction, Alice would have seen what he wished her answer to be in his eyes.

"Well, as I said. I have many things to be done as well as some questions to answer."

"Aye, but do those questions involve you? Or do they involve the desires of those around you?" A pause. "Before we set out on Frabjous Day, Her Majesty told you that you could not make your decisions to please others. So Alice… is this decision for you?"

"I… I… I believe so…" she stammered.

"You believe so," he repeated in a disbelieving tone as his accent grew stronger and stronger and his eyes grew brighter and brighter. "Just know Alice, that when you leave Underland this time… there probably won't be any chance of you coming back."

"And why would that be?"

He shrugged. "Like I said, Time seems to favor your world more than ours. The next time that we seek you out, you will probably be dead."

"Then I'll find you!"

"I'm afraid that's not how things work in Underland, Alice," he said as regret laced his every word. The thought of Alice dying had calmed him down far more than he would have liked. Just the thought of her lying motionless on a cold bed almost made his heart skip a beat in undiluted fear. Glancing up from the railing, he saw Alice looking at him with worry in her eyes.

And there go those dratted bread and butterflies again.

"I think… that it's about time I go to sleep," he muttered. "Good night, Alice. If I currently had my hat, I'd tip it."

Sending him one last smile, she said, "Good night then, Tarrant."

And just the sound of Alice saying his name was enough to send him off with a smile on his face.

* * *

**A/N:** Yeah… I know that I said that he'd probably have his hat back by now… Yeah. I couldn't really think of a place to put that in this chapter. It just didn't feel like it would fit. Well I hope that I didn't disappoint you all too bad with the "bathing". Some of you really seemed to be looking forward to it, you crazy kids you. Although, I do think I got a little too angsty back there.

_**NEXT TIME:**_ Potions and Returning Hats (I promise that it'll be there that time!)


	4. Chapter 3: Of Potions and Returned Hats

**A/N:** Okie, I'm not going to jabber much this time. Just one question though. What would you prefer? For the Mad Hatter to be referred to as Tarrant, the Mad Hatter, or switch between the two as I've been doing. I'm just curious as to which all of you would prefer. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, faved, and put this story on their alert list! Those are the things that help bump this story along. And with that, I shut up now!

_Disclaimer:_ Wonder if there's such a thing as being allergic to writing disclaimers? … Eh, you know how it goes. Me no own.

* * *

"Chessur! Chesshur, get out here right now! I know you have it, so return it this instant!" Mirana shrieked. It was almost as if she was reconsidering her vows to not harm any living creature.

"As well as my hat!"

"And the hat," the White Queen added begrudgingly. Mirana, Tarrant, and Alice were all chasing the Cheshire Cat for various reasons. Tarrant wanted his hat back, and he had had enough of Chessur taunting him continuously. Also, Chessur had apparently stolen the last ingredient for the White Queen's potion for Alice and Hightopp. Needless to say, that was reason enough for Alice to start chasing the cat as well. However, there was also the fact that the Hatter was running about in only a nightdress, and Alice was determined on saving his… er, _her_ modesty.

"Now now," Chessur purred, materializing above all three of their heads. "You know that this is all in jest, do you not?"

"It'll all be in jest when I use your hide for a new hat!" Hightopp shouted, breaking into his Scottish accent.

"Well, you're no fun," he pouted… or grinned, either one. "And honestly Hightopp, how are you supposed to get my hide when you can't even get your own hat back? …..And such a _nice_ hat it is too…"

"Chessur," Alice growled in a warning tone. "Stop being so childish, and give the vial—"

"And my hat!"

"… _And _his hat back!" However, Chessur simply ignored her as he played with the objects from where he floated. Heaving a sigh of frustration, Alice said in a sickly sweet voice, "Chessur, if you give everything back, I'm sure that Hightopp will make you a hat for yourself."

Freezing in mid-throw, Chessur looked to Alice with those wide, green eyes and suddenly appeared in front of her face.

"He will?"  
"I will?" they asked at the same time, looking incredulously toward Alice. Jabbing an elbow at his ribs, the Hatter gave a small grunt. "I mean, of course I will."

"Would you really do that?" he asked. "For me? For dear old Chessur?"

"Provided that you give _my_ hat back Chess," he said with a glare.

"But of course," he murmured with a grin. Suddenly, Chessur was in front of Tarrant's face. "And Tarrant, could you make it so that it can evaporate as well? It would be far too troublesome to keep up with a hat that can't keep up with you."

"My _hat_, if you please. Then we'll see about yours."

Heaving a sigh, Chessur reluctantly placed the hat in the Hatter's waiting hands. "You'll tell me when it's ready, won't you Tarrant?" he said with a purr as he handed the White Queen her vial.

"Yes, yes."

"See you soon then." And with a wink, he vanished. And at that, all three of them gave relieved sighs.

"Well then," Mirana smiled as she floated towards the kitchens. "Are you two ready to return to your bodies?"

"Is it already prepared?" Alice asked in confusion.

"Of course not, you silly girl," the White Queen chuckled. "I was just asking a simple question is all. Now, it's time to complete the draught. Come with me, it shouldn't take that long to finish."

As the White Queen waltzed ahead, Alice flashed her eyes over to the man she now knew as Tarrant Hightopp. It would be good to be in her own body again (Heaven knows how many… situations she had to avoid with Tarrant's body. She hadn't even dared to change out of the clothes he had worn the day before!) but… changing back would mean going home again… wouldn't it? She had never dwelled much on the matter, wanting to savor as much time in Wonderland as she could. _'Do you _want_ to go back?'_ the Hatter's voice rang through her head. That's what he had said to her the night before. "No," she murmured to herself. "No, I don't."

"Hm, what was that?" Tarrant asked mildly, flicking his gaze about. "Did you say something Alice?"

"Oh," she said, blushing terribly as she scrambled for words. "Um, no. I was just… talking to myself is all."

Before the Hatter could say another word, Mirana's voice suddenly floated toward them. "Whenever the two of you are ready, the potion is waiting."

"Let's not waste any time then!" Tarrant grinned. "After all, if we delay, it'll be past teatime!" Skipping toward Mirana, he picked up a full goblet of some sort and downed it without any hesitation. However, it was only a few seconds later that he suddenly spewed it back out. "Er," he coughed, "that wasn't the cure by any chance, was it?"

"What made you think that it was?" the White Queen huffed. "I'll have you know that that was the crushed toenails of a bandersnatch mixed with the saliva of a horsefly."

"What in the world would you use _that_ for?" Alice questioned as she made her way toward the table.

"It's for the dust bunnies. They're forever hopping around here and need to find somewhere else to inhabit."

"But Your Majesty," Alice murmured. "Didn't you say that it was against your vows to harm any living creature?"

"But _I_ won't be the one doing the harm, now will I?" she replied, her dark eyes gleaming slightly. "Now let's see… _this_ is the potion that you're looking for!" Handing a pair of small goblets to Alice and Tarrant, Mirana gave a pristine smile in encouragement. "Drink up now… that is, unless you want me to tell you what was in _that_ particular potion?"

"You heard her Alice," the Hatter said hurriedly.

"And be sure that you both drink it at the same time. Otherwise, the two of you might end up sharing _one_ body," Mirana added before slipping back toward her cupboards located at the back of the room.

Nodding, both Alice and the Hatter downed their goblets before simultaneously dropping them to crash on the ground. Swaying slightly, both of them leaned against the walls of the kitchen as the room spun about faster and faster. Squeezing her eyes tightly, Alice tried to overcome the growing waves of dizziness only to have them increase in magnitude. Then, when it felt as if she would tumble to the ground, her world stopped spinning. Opening her eyes slightly, Alice looked down at her hands to see if the potion had worked after all. And to her relief, it was her own hands that she now saw.

"Alice?" she heard Tarrant murmur behind her. Swirling around to face him, Alice flashed him a brilliant smile as she met his brilliant green eyes. Without warning, she suddenly flung her arms around him and buried her face in his chest. "It's good to see you back in your own body," she smiled.

"… Say, Alice?" he said, looking down at the woman embracing him. He had to admit it felt rather… nice. Almost like a part of him was melting, but in the good way. It didn't feel at all like a burn from a troublesome teapot.

"Hm?"

"Whilst you were occupying my body, did you ever think of an answer as to how a raven is like a writing desk?"

"I'm afraid not," she replied, a growing smile set on her face.

"Confounded conundrum! Although," he added as an afterthought, "It's certainly quite nice to see you as you again. Red hair doesn't exactly suit you Alice."

* * *

**A/N:** You know the drill! See that little green button down there? The one that says "review"? ………. You should push it. Just saying.

**_Next Chapter:_** Necklaces and Mum


	5. Chapter 4: Necklaces and Mum

**A/N:** 'Ello! Not a lot to say this time around except thanks to everyone that's reviewed, faved, and put this story on their alert list! Just a heads up though, exams will be coming pretty soon so it might become a little bit harder for me to post at my usual pace…. whatever that is. I'll still try my best though!

_Disclaimer:_ Me no own nuttin'. It'd be awesome if I did though.

* * *

"What precisely is this anyway, Mally?" the Hatter questioned, a thin necklace dangling from his fingers. "It doesn't look like any kind of trinket found here."

"How should I know?" she shrugged. "I was just walking about when I saw this near the flowers. They seemed quite taken with it. Said I should be ashamed of myself for "stealing" it from them."

"And why _did_ you take it?"

"Thought that maybe it belonged to Alice. That's where she first showed up, after all. And besides, if it isn't hers, then it's a pretty enough trinket to give, isn't it?" she questioned.

"Quite," he said, giving the necklace one last look before placing it in his pocket. The White Queen had insisted that Alice and Tarrant stay at her castle for but a few more days so as to make sure that nothing else went wrong. At the moment, Alice was off exploring the castle for a while, but she had said that she would join him later. Pouring himself a cup of tea in Mirana's kitchen, Tarrant blew on it lightly before taking a deep sip. What with all the confusion with the Jabberwocky and switching bodies and all, there had been barely any time for tea! Honestly, didn't people know that tea was what made the world go 'round?! Casting his eyes back toward the necklace, he wondered if it actually had belonged to Alice. It didn't exactly seem like something she would wear no matter how simple it was. Maybe someone had given it to her? An admirer, perhaps? Eyes darkening at the thought, Tarrant felt a inexplicable wave of anger surge through his body. Just the thought of some other man considering Alice as his significant other sent his own blood boiling.

"Hatter!" Mallymkun shouted.

Hm, it seems he had forgotten she was there.

"Sorry," he muttered sourly, the anger he felt not leaving just yet. Suddenly he gave a small grunt as a rather large frying pan collided with the back of his head.

"You're late for breakfast!" the March Hare shouted before continuing to hop about the kitchen.

"Something bothering you Tarrant?" Mallymkun asked, looking up from her teacup.

"Not precisely," he replied, rubbing the back of his head. "Your aim's improving Thackery!"

"Then why haven't you been actin' as your usual self? A hatter's not a hatter unless he's mad."

Standing from his seat, Tarrant bent down as yet another pan came flying towards his head. "I don't rightly know at the moment Mally. Not at all," he murmured as he began walking in a random direction. He didn't care where he was going, just as long as it was _somewhere_. With all his thought flying about, everything had begun to feel so… _crowded_. Just remembering the sensation made him feel far madder than he could ever be.

Stalking through the hallways of the castle, he huffed and puffed (but no houses were blown down) as he attempted to clear his thoughts. Jabbing his hands into his pockets, he suddenly felt a strange something brush against his fingers. As he drew the object out of said pocket, his expression noticeably calmed as he stared at the necklace. Whether another man had given Alice the necklace or not, it would be quite a pretty token round her neck. Besides, it wasn't like him to keep other's belongings to himself.

"Hatter?" Speak of the devil.

"Hello Alice," he said brightly, giving her his gap-toothed smile. "Was just looking for you, you know. Where have you been?"

"Watching the Queen's court talk to the trees."

"Interesting process there. Trees can get very lonesome you know," he said.

"Why do you think that?" Alice asked.

"They told me themselves. Can't go anywhere themselves, you see. So they have to wait for people to walk up themselves in order to talk. But enough about trees, do you think you could answer a question for me Alice?"

"Of course."

"Mally came to me earlier with this," he said, holding up the necklace. "This doesn't belong to you by any chance, does it?"

"… Where did Mally find it?" Alice managed to squeak out. She had realized during her first day back in Wonderland that it had been missing from her person, but with the problem of the Red Queen and all, there hadn't been any time to retrieve it.

"Ah, so it _is _yours," Tarrant said with a grin. "Well, best put it on. If I may?"

Giving a slight nod, Alice couldn't suppress a shudder as she felt him clasp the thin necklace around her neck. She briefly wondered if this contact should even feel strange, them having shared bodies and all. A person couldn't get much closer to another than that. However, she was broken out of her thoughts when she felt Tarrant move his hands away. "Alice…" she heard him murmur.

"…Yes? What is it?"

"Could I ask you another question?"

"Of course," she said, giving him an encouraging smile.

"Who… who precisely gave that to you?" he questioned. "If you don't mind me asking, that is." Strangely enough, Alice could swear that he had a growing blush begin to cover his cheeks.

"It was my mother," she replied. "She gave it to me shortly before I came back here." Unable to hold it in, Tarrant suddenly gave a sigh a relief that it hadn't been another man after all. "My father had wanted her to give it to me when I had become a woman… I think you would have liked my father, Tarrant."

"What was he like?" he asked, eager to hear about the man who had raised such a wonderfully mad woman.

"He loved to push past the limits of others; to go where others deemed impossible, that is." Suddenly, a shadow seemed to fly across her face. "He died when I was small. It was a disease that was beyond any doctor."

"… I'm terribly sorry," Tarrant said awkwardly. "What about your mother? What is she like?"

"She has my best interests at heart. However, she seems set on seeing me married."

"Marriage? Yet another phrase beginning with the letter 'M'." Goodness, if he wasn't careful his eyes would show his envy before his accent did. "And are you… mortified at this aspect?"

"Only at the man that has been chosen," Alice said stiffly.

"Ah, so if it were another man, you would perhaps not be against such an matter?"

"Tarrant, what are you trying to say?"

"The sky is certainly blue today," he responded absently, green eyes staring up.

"… We're still inside the castle, you know," Alice sighed (but giving a small smile nonetheless).

"What difference should that make?"

* * *

**A/N:** Another chapter come and gone. Hope that you enjoyed! Now press the green button of death/reviewing! Either one.

_**Next Chapter: **_Evaporation and Realizations


	6. Chapter 5: Evaporation and Realizations

**A/N:** Yeesh…. has it already been a month? Jeez, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make all this drag out for so long, but the weather's been crazy over here. School's been insane too, but that's no excuse for making all of you wait so long. Part of the reason that this is taking so long is that I have no outline whatsoever. Yep, I'm writing this down as I go. Anywho, tons of the greatest thanks to everyone who has reviewed, faved, or added this story to their alert list. I promise that I won't take so long with the next chapter! Please enjoy!

_Disclaimer:_ Alice in Wonderland, its characters, movie, etc. etc. does not belong to me. My imagination, however, does.

* * *

"Have you finished _yet_?" Chessur said imploringly as he twisted about midair.

"Delicate art such as this cannot be rushed, Chess. Above all things, it requires patience, time, and diligence," Tarrant replied with an air that would have shamed the White Queen herself. Suddenly he stood up from the table where he worked, and proceeded to throw every piece of cloth, fabric, and tool away from the area. "Where is it?" he murmured hurriedly. "Whereisitwhereisitwhereisit?"

"Where is what?" Chessur purred, watching the Hatter panic.

"Oh…er, nothing!" Tarrant shouted nervously, attempting to hide the quake in his voice. "Absolutely nothing at all!" Diving into the small basket he kept by his desk, he shifted through it with a madman's fervor. "Where could it have gone?" he whispered to himself. "I could have sworn that—Yeowch!" Pricking his finger on a pair of especially sharp scissors, the Hatter hurriedly wrapped his wound with a scrap of spare cloth.

"You wouldn't be looking for this, would you," Chessur said silkily, something golden flowing from between his paws.

"Ah," Tarrant said, his voice raising the slightest octave. "There it is. Now, would you be a good friend Chess, and give that back to—"

"Don't you think that you should have simply asked Alice before taking a lock of her hair?" Chess questioned, that eerie grin of his growing even larger.

"Er…well… you see… there wasn't much time to ask at the moment and so…"

"Ah, so you took it when you two had switched bodies then? Terribly clever of you, Tarrant. You always have some sort of trick up your sleeve. Honestly though… I simply can't imagine how Alice will react when she hears about this."

"No!" Tarrant said sharply, his eyes turning a deep orange for the briefest of seconds. "I mean… you can't do that."

"And why not?"

"Because… I don't want her knowing just yet," he said softly, bowing his head down.

"Just yet? Do you mean that you intend to tell her eventually, then?"

"Perhaps. But there is still the matter if she wishes to linger here or not."

"You mean she still hasn't decided? Poor girl, she just can't seem to make up her mind, can she?"

"She has her reasons," Tarrant said stiffly, recoiling slightly at the memory of Alice telling him of her intended.

"And you know them, don't you?" Chessur purred. "And what are these reasons precisely?"

"Chessur! I'm surprised at you! That is a matter strictly between me and Alice!"

"That may be true… but I am not the one cutting off locks of her hair, now am I?" His feline eyes lighting up at the look of guilt that flashed across the Hatter's face, Chess proceeded to further banter his friend. "Now, why don't you tell me precisely why you did this? I'm awfully curious, you know. In case you couldn't tell already."

"……"

"Come now. Better out than in, as my dearly departed grandmother used to say. Poor dear, she evaporated right into the jaws of the Bandersnatch himself."

"… It's nothing," Tarrant murmured, as he gave the final stitches on the hat. "There, finished. Happy now?"

"Quite," Chess said as he materialized behind the Hatter, snatching the hat from his hands. "Oh my Tarrant, you have simply outdone yourself this time. How did you manage to make it evaporate?"

"Saliva of a mute frog," Tarrant said simply.

"A mute frog, you say? I didn't know that those existed in Underland."

"Neither did I. But Her Majesty somehow had a rather large container of the stuff."

"Despite how absolutely divine this hat is, I certainly hope that you realize that our conversation is not over."

"Another day, Chess."

"Very well," he said, placing the hat on his head. "I shall hold you to your word." And with that, he vanished into thin air.

Heaving a large sigh in relief, Tarrant collapsed in his chair, thankful that Chess had decided not to pry any further… for the moment, that is. However, Tarrant was currently at a loss as to how he would face that cat whenever he decided to come back. Perhaps he could make him believe that the whole incident was a dream? No, that wouldn't work. After all, it wasn't Thursday yet.

"Maybe I should just tell her," he murmured underneath his breath. "That would solve any uncertainties, wouldn't it?" Gently placing the lock of hair on his desk, Tarrant furrowed his eyebrows in concentration. "But that would truly be the maddest thing to do."

"I wouldn't bee too sure about that," Chess added, suddenly appearing right in front of the Hatter's face.

Tarrant's eyes changing colors at an almost erratic rate, it took everything that the Hatter had to not throw the dratted cat out of the room. "Chess," he muttered in the calmest manner possible. "If you are not gone within two seconds, I will use your pelt to furnish my own hat."

"My my, that temper of yours needs fixing still." Regardless, Chess was sure to disappear as quickly as he could.

* * *

**A/N:** Hope you enjoyed! This story should be wrapping up in the next few chapters, depending on how many more ideas come to me. All the same though, thanks for your support/threats! They're all appreciated! ......... Especially the threats.

_**Next Chapter:**_ Sighs and Cries


	7. Chapter 6: Sighs and Cries

**A/N: **Er… first thing's first. Sorry for... leaving this story to rot for the last *checks update status * seven months or so… Yeesh, seven months. So yeah, sorry about that! I'll try not to leave this story alone that long again! ... I'll just stick to five-month intervals next time… Kidding! Anywho, here's the long-long-long-awaited next chapter! Hope you enjoy!

This update is for all you people who still have patience with me, _had_ patience with me, and that guessed from the chapter title that this would be another angst-chapter. WRONG.

_Disclaimer:_ Alice in Wonderland, its characters, movie, etc. does not belong to me. Lewis Carroll and Tim Burton enjoy those rights. Big surprise there.

* * *

"And… _why_ are they doing that precisely?" Alice whispered to Tarrant as they observed the specimens before them. A great bemoaning and wailing could be heard for miles around from that occupied spot. In fact, it was that very wail that drew the ever-curious Alice towards it. Naturally, Tarrant felt that he was obligated to follow. Naturally.

"Well, it _is_ a weeping willow, Alice. What else did you expect them to do?" he replied as if he was stating the obvious. As if on cue, the trees all began to screech and flail their branches about as if all of Underland was coming to an end.

"They sound more like banshees to me," Alice muttered as she hastily drew her hands over her ears.

"Really?" Tarrant said, a surprised expression spreading across his face. "I don't think so. Banshees have a certain… _something_ that needs more fixing. These willows, however… they're simply… simply… harmonious." Again, as if on cue, the screeching commenced… loudly. _Very_ loudly.

"You call _this_ harmony?" she replied, hands still clamped over her ears.

"Well, this _is_ Underland, Alice," he chuckled.

"What?" she shouted.

"I said, '_This is Underland'_!" he repeated, attempting to be heard over the blasted foliage.

"I can't hear you! Those trees are screeching far too loudly!"

"What? You must speak up, Alice!"

"What?"

Holding up a finger, as if to pause their in-abnormal conversation, Tarrant promptly walked over to the trees with hands on his hips. "Pardon me—" Naturally, the willows paid no mind to him and continued their wailing. After a few more failed attempts at courtesy, the Hatter's eyes swiftly changed color as he marched up to the bark itself. "FOR THE LOVE OF JABBERWOCKY'S DEAR AUNTIE, WILL YOU PIPE DOWN, YOU INFERNAL SHRUBBERIES?"

Needless to say, that got the trees to settle down… for the moment.

"There we are," Tarrant beamed, walking back toward Alice. "Now, what were you saying?"

"… I don't even recall anymore," Alice replied, chuckling to herself. Slowly, her chuckles began to transform into mirthful laughter that she experienced in years. Without missing a beat, Tarrant began to join in as well. The sound of their boisterous laughter permeated the air until they were panting for breath.

"When was the last time you laughed like that?" he asked, wiping away a few mirthful tears.

"Not since I was a child… before my father died," she said softly, brushing a finger against her necklace.

'_Wrong turn there,'_ he thought, waves of awkwardness pressing down upon on him. Now what was the proper response to that kind of statement?

"Don't bother yourself about it though," Alice suddenly added, as if she could read his mind. "I've long since come to terms towards his death. If anything, it's his business partners that mourn his contribution to the company."

"Dreadful things, companies," Tarrant winced. "If _three's_ a crowd, then a _company_ must resound across the land like a herd of elephants."

"… What's that supposed to mean?" she asked, eyebrows furrowing in confusion.

"You know… I don't rightly know… Perhaps some tea would help, don't you think?" he suggested with a gap-toothed smirk, offering Alice his arm.

"I believe it most definitely will," Alice replied, taking his proffered arm.

"Then there's not a moment to waste! To the kettles!" he exclaimed, sprinting as quickly as he could (with Alice still attached, of course) back to the castle.

* * *

"Now listen here, you insufferable feline! If you don't come down here this _instant_…!"

"What about your vows, hm?" he purred, debonair smile already in place. "Never to harm a living creature, correct?"

"Vows can be revoked! Especially when it involves blasted, evaporating cats!" the White Queen screeched. Currently, she was attempting to pile enough chairs to reach Chess, who was casually juggling three jars of her most rare… specimens. Or whatever they were.

"Now, that's just rude," Chess huffed, his front paws on his hips.

"_Rude_? Oh, _you're_ one to talk, you pompous, conniving, flea-covered alleyca—" Suddenly, a great _**slam**_ against the kitchen doors interrupted the Queen's near verbal-mutilation of Chess. The stack of chairs Mirana found herself atop of abruptly began to dangerously sway back and forth as the noise reverberated across the area. Luckily enough, she was easily able to steady herself and the mountain of chairs. Adjusting her crown, Mirana looked toward the kitchen doors to see what had caused the commotion. Ever so slowly, the double doors creaked open to reveal Alice peeking her head into the room.

"Er… Good day," she murmured.

"Alice… what was all that noise just now?"

"Oh, that was just Tarrant. You see, he forgot to turn the door handle." Opening the door a little wider, she revealed none other than the Mad Hatter himself plastered against the kitchen doors.

Slowly peeling his face away from the door, Tarrant began drunkenly laughing. " 'Ello Majesty! We've come for the tea!"

"I should've guessed," the White Queen sighed, rolling her eyes as most Underland Queens were apt to do. Giving another bout of laughter, Tarrant promptly slid from the door to the floor.

"Regardless, I'm sure if we start up that tea, he'll be up and about soon enough," Alice laughed, watching Tarrant as he began to wildly debate with the nearby bread and butterflies. And, if anything, it was this dear world and wonderfully mad man that helped her to laugh.

* * *

**A/N: **Pff, did you really think that this chapter would be longer than the othersjust because of my seven-month break? Better luck next time! Anywho, hope you enjoyed! And thanks again for all the encouragement!

_**Next Chapter:**_ Returns and Revelations


End file.
